Episode 1552 (29 December 1997)
Synopsis Grant bursts through the door and Tiffany cowers, but says "If you touch me..." Grant shouts about her making a fool of him, and calls her a 2-bit scrubber, and says she disgusts him. Then he moves on to intentional cruelty and says that when he makes love to her he's always thinking of Sharon, and Tiffany goes for him. He pushes her aside and she falls over, hitting her head. He storms out. Grant goes back downstairs oblivious to Tiffany's injury, and Peggy complains that he's not doing much work. He takes a bottle and another drink and is extremely rude to Conor when he asks for a drink. Phil tells him to lighten up, and Grant offers the whisky bottle and says "Have a drink". Grant storms out and Peggy tells Phil to go after him, saying that they should look after each other. Phil says Grant hasn't been much help to him recently, and Peggy reminds him that Grant hasn't slept with Phil's wife, so Phil still owes Grant. As Phil goes through the hallway, he hears Tiffany crying upstairs and goes to check on her. She tells him to get lost as he's just as bad as Grant and she thinks he'll be thrilled that she's got what she deserves, and she knows they both despise her. Phil persuades her that he never meant all the things he said about her while drunk, and Grant's the same, and he knows Grant still loves her, and he was only saying what he thought would hurt her most. Tiffany cries on Phil's shoulder eventually, and he sees her cut head and is furious that Grant did it. Tiffany doesn't have a chance to explain exactly how it happened. She says she's leaving the Vic because she's sick of being pushed around by the Mitchells, and this time Grant has crossed the line. She packs and takes Courtney to Bianca's. Ricky isn't pleased, saying that she turns up every time she has a row and takes their bed, so they have to sleep on the couch. Bianca tells him to go to the Vic and leave them to chat. Terry is collecting glasses and drinking the dregs of anything people have left. Alex comes into the Vic to talk to Kathy but she tells him to forget it as this isn't the place or time. Terry skives off yet again and goes to get fish and chips. Annie asks George again about taking Johnny's offer, and George says he's never trusted him, and to keep away from him. She sulks by the bar and Phil comes down and she tries to tell him her problems, but he isn't concentrating. He's even more distracted when he sees Alex talking to Kathy again. However, he promises to listen next time and Annie explains again about the protection racket, and that her father is turning down a golden opportunity. Phil then goes to talk to Kathy to ask her what is going on with Alex, and she denies everything. Grant wanders around the Square and bumps into Terry with his fish and chips. Terry approves of Grant's misery, saying he'd be miserable too if he was shacked up with his daughter. He approves of Grant putting Tiffany in her place and says that she needs a good slapping now and then to keep her in line. He says that he and Grant have more in common than he realises and when Courtney's 14 she'll be the same, hanging around with drugs and boys on the streets. He adds that Tiffany wasn't always a cheap little scrubber, but her hormones took over when she was about 14 and she'd got a taste for it and would be flat on her back for anyone who'd buy her a drink, just like her mother. Grant denies being like this and says it depends how you bring them up. Meanwhile, Phil doesn't believe Kathy and he follows Alex into the gents. Terry's there, throwing up and blaming it on the fish and chips. He leaves hastily when he sees the look on Phil's face, and is probably relieved that he's not the target of the black looks. Alex denies everything, and Phil accuses him of lying and is sarcastic about his hypocrisy for lying and getting involved with a married woman despite all his teachings. Alex continues to deny it and says he is not going to have this discussion. Phil says he is already having it, and Alex rather bravely just says he isn't, and walks past Phil and out of the door. Tiffany and Bianca chat and Bianca asks about Tiffany's cut head. She says it was an accident and she fell over, but Bianca doesn't believe her. Tiffany says she started the argument and provoked Grant beyond all bounds by refusing to sleep with him for months and then having a go this evening. Bianca says he is being unreasonable and Grant should be locked up for what he has done to her. However, Tiffany stops her from calling the police. Grant returns to the Vic and finds Courtney gone, and is furious. He sees Phil who says he has seen Tiffany and what Grant did to her. Grant is genuinely unaware, and says what? Phil says he saw the cut on her head and Grant says "She fell over." He then gets angry and says he supposes Phil was here to "comfort" his wife as usual, because Phil's good at that? Phil says he didn't, and stops Grant from going round to grab Courtney back. Grant tells him to get out of his way, and Phil says "Make me!" Credits Main cast *Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp *Tiffany Mitchell - Martine McCutcheon *Peggy Mitchell - Barbara Windsor *Conor Flaherty - Seán Gleeson *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Courtney Mitchell - Carissa O'Meara and Josephine O'Meara *Ricky Butcher - Sid Owen *Bianca Butcher - Patsy Palmer *Terry Raymond - Gavin Richards *Alex Healy - Richard Driscoll *Kathy Mitchell - Gillian Taylforth *Annie Palmer - Nadia Sawalha *George Palmer - Paul Moriarty Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes